Functions Of A Rubber Duck
by calciumnebraska
Summary: We are finally told the functions of a rubber duck. one-shot. smut.


**Functions Of A Rubber Duck**

Hermione smiled awkwardly as she spotted Ron staring at her bathing in the large bathtub. Ron felt himself grow a little harder as she caressed her supple breasts through the bubbles.

"Ron, I don't mean to interrupt whatever thoughts you're having right now, but I need to relax, could you please leave." Ron wavered slightly, then walked off like a rejected puppy.

A few minutes later, Hermione heard brisk footsteps coming towards the door. Suddenly they stopped; Hermione could hear voices, the voices of Ron and someone else echoed.

"She's bloody frigid I'm telling you!"

Hermione gasped. That was quite a statement to hear from your boyfriend, but who was he telling?

"Don't worry Weasley; I'll sort your precious little muggleborn out! OPEN THE DOOR GRANGER!" Draco! How could Ron tell Draco Malfoy!

"I'll leave you to it." Ron exclaimed and walked off. Now Ron had gone, Hermione knew what would happen.

Draco shook the door vigorously.

"LET ME IN!" he roared.

Hermione went to reach for her wand, but it was too late.

"ALOHOMORA!" Draco slowly twisted the door knob and pushed the door open, he grinned and shut the door. "Not as submissive as usual Granger." He bit his lower lip and removed the suit jacket he had on. "Let me teach you a lesson you filthy little mudblood!"

"NO WAY!" cried Hermione as she reached for her wand, but Draco snatched it away and threw it on the floor, "won't be needing that, you little bitch."

He grabbed Hermione's wet hair and pulled her head back "Only fucking speak when you're spoken too!"

He released his grip and began to strip. He slowly removed his boxers to reveal his hard, long meatstick.

"I must admit granger, you do please my wand!" Draco chuckled darkly, and slid himself into the bath with a whimpering Hermione. He turned Hermione on her front.

"Let's make this a little more fun!" He began searching for fun things to use on Hermione. "Magic wand? Been there, done that, Soap? Too slippery. Hmm my what is this?" He picked up the rubber duck that sat on the edge of the bath, he squeezed it, and it made a strange sound.

"This will do!" Draco exclaimed.

"Surely this is rape!" Cried Hermione, but there was a pleading tone in her voice and a hint of a smile on her lips. She secretly wanted this. She didn't even struggle.

"It's not rape, when you want it…" Draco sniggered, he listened to her moans as he trusted the yellow rubber duck into her. He continued with the quick hard thrusts. She could feel the pressure in her abdomen. The ducks beak pushed against Hermione's pleasure spot, she squealed in delight. Draco rubbed the rubber duck one last time against her clit which caused her eyes to roll back in pleasure. Draco smiled at Hermione's change of attitude. Draco removed the cum covered duck from Hermione hole and placed it on the side. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around him and she rocked her hips back and forth as he caressed her boobs and sucked her nipples from behind, she could feel his long boner brushing against her lower back. "Faster Malfoy!" She yelped. He bit her neck and she cried in delight.

She grabbed his shaft and began to rub it, Draco bit his lip and grunted and she pulled at his foreskin. "Oh god Granger…" he gasped as she took him in her mouth again.

"BLOODY HELL!" Hermione released her grip and turned to face Ron who was clearly in shock. It was a scene to see. "YOU CHEATING BITCH! DRACO YOU LIED, YOU SAID YOU'D SORT HER OUT!"

"And sort her out I did, the mudblood had a clear lack in vitamin D." replied Draco slyly.

"It's me or him, Hermione!" Ron shouted and she made her choice pretty clear as she turned to face Draco, she lowered her head and returned to suck his length. Ron stormed out. She started to gag but it didn't stop her from downing the whole cock. When she had finished sucking she grabbed the dripping duck and inserted it into Draco's ass. Draco moaned and grunted with each thrust of the duck. This was a new experience or was it? Draco remembered the drunken night with Potter. Two down on the golden trio, no way Draco would do it with Ron he thought.

Hermione began to simultaneously thrust the duck and rub his hard shaft as he cried in pleasure. She removed the duck from his arse and held it in front of him. Draco groaned out as his cock pumped out liquids everywhere, splattering Hermione's face and the duck.

"We better get out of here, Ron's bound to return." sighed Hermione. She and Draco quickly slipped on their clothes and snuck out of the house.

A few hours later Mr Weasley was having a bath when he spotted the cum stained yellow duck sitting on the side.

"Ah hah, so that's the function of a rubber duck"


End file.
